Hidden Hollows
by RyunaNara
Summary: Mitsuro Kurnane is Promoted to the Espada table. She claims the title of Septima Espada and has to sit next to the Bad Kitty. What happens after the two are acquainted.


--====BLEACH====--

--====Hidden Hollows====--

The silence was echoing through the halls of Hueco Mundo. I pulled the sheets over my bare body, trying to get the chill to go away, but it never did. I heard the door to my room slide open. I turned aft to see who had entered my room so late at night. It was Ulquiorra Shiffer.

"Is something wrong Ulquiorra-San?" I rose up, still covering myself.

"Master Aizen needs to see you." He said emotionless.

"Hai! I'll need to get dressed though…" I said prompting him to leave my room.

"I think he means now Miss."

"But...I need to put some clothes on." I persisted.

"I'm sorry, but he is going to be awfully mad if we are not there."

I nodded and wrapped my sheet around my self, tying it above my breast, and again around my thighs.

"Well let's go Ulquiorra."

I took my place beside him and strolled down the hallway. I saw Sayzel staring at me from his Lab. It really didn't bother me, I always got ogled.

It's not my fault I'm a shapely dame. But there was something about this time, something sinister in his eyes. I shook off the silly feeling, and pulled myself closer to Ulquiorra-San.

"Are you okay?" He said kind of intrigued.

"Um…Hai…I'm sorry…"

I swear he sort of chuckled, "its okay."

I looked at him and smiled.

Finally, we reached the door to the main room of Hueco Mundo.

Where all the Espada sit and have meetings. So there I walked in front of all my superiors in a bed sheet.

"Ah Welcome, my Half Naked beauty…" His soft brown eyes and calming voice made me feel more at ease, "Kurnane Mitsuro, you have come to be one of my strongest arrancars. So I am offering you a spot on the Espada Table."

"Oh…Are you serious Aizen-Sama" I jumped up with glee.

He laughed, which didn't happen very often," Yes my dear, the seventh Espada seat."

I squeed, "Oh I would love too! I would be deeply honored." I bowed 3 times, almost losing my bed sheet.

"Please, go get dressed and meet us back here."

"Hai Aizen-Sama." I ran back to my room and changed into my Arrancar outfit... Then quickly ran back to the main room.

"Please have a seat next to Grimmjow." He pointed to a seat next to a blue haired man also ogling me.

"Hai!" I bowed and flash stepped to the seat next to Grimmjow.

"This is the new Espada, Kurnane Mitsuro. A former Soul Reaper, who defected when she was put in the prison by them." Aizen stated to everyone, "She is your comrade. Treat her like one."

Everyone chimed in unison "Hai Aizen-Sama!"

"Good you are all dismissed." He waived us away.

I stood up and walked towards the door ready to resume my slumber. I felt a large calloused hand grab my wrist. When I turned around I saw the blue haired Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"Hey woman, so you sit next to me now? Well how about you lay next to me too." He smirked wildly.

I admit, he was somehow sexy…not that charming but damn was he hot.

"Um, How about no?" I said pulling my wrist out of his hand.

"WHAT?! What do you mean no?"

"I mean no…its not that complicated."

"We'll see about that…" he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey let me do….." was all I got out, when a slammed my head into the door frame. I presumed I was knocked out. A moment later I woke up, I was laying down in a dark room. There was alight shining from the bathroom.

I shook my head and regained my composure; I realized I was lying on a bed that wasn't mine. I looked under the covers and sighed with relief that I was still wearing clothes.

It hasn't happened yet, I thought, I need to get out of here.

I leapt out of the bed and darted for the door. Right as I was about to say hello to sweet freedom, I was on the floor, under the weight of the sexta Espada.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere…" he smiled wildly and with that he threw me back on the bed.

"Grimmjow-Kun, please, just give me sometime, I swear we'll get to it,"

Surprisingly he stopped and nodded, "Alright then…You have a deal woman, but now you live with me."

"Oh…okay. It was getting lonely in my room all by myself." I smiled sweetly.

"Well, heh, you aren't going to be lonely anymore woman…." He layed down beside me on the bed and looked at me seductively.

"I have a name…its Kurnane Mitsuro, the seventh...excuse me, _Septimo_ Espada. I am a woman, that's true, but I am _not _a toy and i'm certainly _not _a tool."


End file.
